gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Not What He Seems/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e11 nighttime town.png S2e11 ominous glowing.png S2e11 underground lab.png S2e11 lever.png S2e11 fuel tanks.png S2e11 come on.png S2e11 could be a little more careful.png S2e11 fez back on.png S2e11 red light.png S2e11 event initialized.png S2e11 begin countdown.png S2e11 stan reading.png S2e11 warning page 01.png S2e11 gravity anomalies page.png S2e11 stan touched the red button.png S2e11 fuel tanks02.png S2e11 portal 01.png S2e11 portal 02.png S2e11 portal opening.png S2e11 portal reflection.png S2e11 floating pebbles.png S2e11 floating goat.png S2e11 floating boat.png S2e11 floating junk.png S2e11 floating mcgucket.png S2e11 warning shack.png S2e11 portal active.png S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 portal 03.png S2e11 surges.png S2e11 standing up.png S2e11 sync watches.png S2e11 anticipation.png S2e11 warning page 02.png s2e11 flip page.png s2e11 flip page2.png s2e11 flip page3.png s2e11 flip page4.png S2e11 unicorn page.png S2e11 magic hair.png S2e11 floating cliffsA.png S2e11 floating cliffs.png S2e11 floating cliffsB.png S2e11 unknown alchemy page.png S2e11 opening image.png S2e11 journal 1.png The greatest uncle s2e11 old photos.png s2e11 plaid hall.png S2e11 fireworks.png s2e11 not so fast.png s2e11 family bonding.png s2e11 family bonding 2.png s2e11 god of destruction.png s2e11 fireworks2.png s2e11 fireworks3.png s2e11 fireworks4.png s2e11 firewoks on roof.png s2e11 permit for being lame.png s2e11 blubs and durl.png s2e11 everything burning.png s2e11 double popsicles.png s2e11 wild mabel.png s2e11 happy twins.png S2e11 Mabel Happy.png S2e11 Great Uncle.png s2e11 unnatural siblings.png s2e11 drive each other crazy.png S2e11 splash.png S2e11 stan flattered.png s2e11 plenty of summer.png S2e11 Something Big.png s2e11 scratch chin.png s2e11 curious twins.png Stan gets arrested... Again S2e11 sad grunkle.png S2e11 reflecting.png S2e11 today's the day.png S2e11 what's that.png S2e11 not a ladybug.png S2e11 face slap.png S2e11 what the.png S2e11 targeted.png S2e11 tackle.png S2e11 Great Tackle.png S2e11 target secure.png S2e11 choppers.png S2e11 worried twins.png S2e11 kids secured.png S2e11 talkie.png S2e11 weathervane.png S2e11 deploy roof team.png S2e11 crash.png S2e11 guns.png S2e11 gift shop clear.png S2e11 waddles.png S2e11 pig secure.png S2e11 contact.png S2e11 caution waddles.png S2e11 lots of arresting.png S2e11 escort.png S2e11 face smush.png S2e11 this much arresting.png S2e11 government guys.png S2e11 dipper stunned.png S2e11 agent trigger.png S2e11 used him as a shield.png S2e11 not in front of the ops.png S2e11 pulling up the proof on tablet.png S2e11 tablet flipped.png S2e11 security footage.png S2e11 backing up with waste.png S2e11 stan playing dumb.png S2e11 dont play dumb.png S2e11 but I actually am dumb.png S2e11 last night I was restocking.png S2e11 wait grunkle stan.png S2e11 shoplift the occassional tangerine.png S2e11 wrong guy.png S2e11 listen kid.png S2e11 powers close up.png S2e11 doomsday device.png S2e11 cant be true.png S2e11 passing tablet.png S2e11 Cool Powers.png S2e11 someone get this icy pop.png S2e11 gimme that.png S2e11 give that back.png S2e11 move along children.png S2e11 get in the car.png S2e11 closing door.png S2e11 stan in other car.png S2e11 locked up.png S2e11 stan in cuffs.png S2e11 gonna get fired.png S2e11 heading into work.png Booking Stan S2e11 police station.png S2e11 stan mugshot.png S2e11 stan mugshot 02.png s2e11 fingerprinting.png s2e11 stan's fingerprints.png s2e11 agents conspiracy board.png S2e11 stan shadow.png s2e11 you stan accused.png S2e11 yumberjacks.png S2e11 soos confused.png s2e11 stan's sneak call.png s2e11 frequency 23.png s2e11 junior yum yum time kiddo meal.png s2e11 lets do this.png s2e11 crash bush.png Twins in custody s2e11 driving trigger.png s2e11 inside car.png s2e11 powers on screen.png S2e11 Twins_Car.png s2e11 ker pranked surgery.png s2e11 ker prank title.png S2e11 Ker-pranked.png s2e11 dan truck.png S2e11 Dan plate.png s2e11 dan dead eyed stare.png s2e11 sevral timez is overrated.png s2e11 road rage.png s2e11 trigger panic.png s2e11 stomp.png s2e11 trigger tree.png s2e11 twins walk away.png s2e11 doubting dipper.png S2e11 gov license plates.png World hiccups s2e11 5hrs.png s2e11 stan waits.png s2e11 wrist device.png S2e11 stan interrogation.png S2e11 coffee.png S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png S2e11_Susan_and_Tyler_speaking.png S2e11 did the entire world just hiccup.png s2e11 comp count.png S2e11 end times.png S2e11 raccoon wife.png Trying to prove Stan's innocence s2e11 shack above.png s2e11 a metaphor.png s2e11 sneaking.png s2e11 stan's office.png s2e11 fist bump.png s2e11 books.png s2e11 dipper looks.png s2e11 files.png s2e11 jackelope.png s2e11 security system.png s2e11 tuesday tape.png s2e11 security 4 45 00.png s2e11 security 4 45 00 close.png s2e11 security FFD.png s2e11 security 6 45 00.png s2e11 twins watching security.png s2e11 security 5 15 00.png s2e11 disgrunkled twins.png s2e11 forboding dipper.png s2e11 box of contraband.png s2e11 stetson steinsfield.png s2e11 hal forrester.png S2e11 andrew alcatraz.png s2e11 distraught twins.png s2e11 Mabel horrified.png S2e11 stan pines dead.png s2e11 foul play suspected.png s2e11 car wreck photo.png S2e11 serious twins.png S2e11 the bottom of the box.png S2e11 unnamed grifter at large.png S2e11 epiphany face.png s2e11 scary stan painting.png s2e11 painting closeup.png The mystery gets deeper s2e11 15 minutes.png s2e11 community watch.png s2e11 papers layed out.png S2e11 pacing dipper.png S2e11 biggest mystery was right under our nose.png s2e11 secret code.png S2e11 codes page.png s2e11 blacklight.png Stan escapes s2e11 13 mins.png S2e11 stan checking time.png s2e11 frowny stan.png S2e11 play time is over.png S2e11 can we wait a bit.png S2e11 powers and stan.png S2e11 we're not falling for your games.png S2e11 stan sees the door.png S2e11 youve been running your whole life.png S2e11 stan checks clock.png S2e11 bathroom break please.png S2e11 sorry pines.png S2e11 unlocking cuffs.png S2e11 almost time.png S2e11 stan waiting.png S2e11 anomaly in progress.png S2e11 so do you.png S2e11 powers floating upward.png S2e11 anti grav beginning.png S2e11 all according to plan.png S2e11 stan kicks table.png S2e11 hit by table.png S2E11 gravity falls anti gravity police station.jpg S2e11 stan spin 1.png S2e11 stan spin 2.png S2e11 stan hits powers with chair.png S2e11 about to boost.png S2e11 stan breaks chair.png S2e11 stan about to get key.png S2e11 almost there.png S2e11 got the key.png S2e11 on the ceiling.png S2e11 no more handcuffs.png S2e11 powers chasing stan.png S2e11 get back here.png S2e11 about to steal wallet.png S2e11 classic stan.png S2e11 stan jump.png s2e11 stan escapes 1.png s2e11 stan escapes 2.png S2e11 stan's inception tactic.png S2e11 you wont get away with this.png S2e11 door slams in powers face.png S2e11 anamoly ending.png S2e11 stan about to hit ground again.png S2e11 durland comes out of the closet.png S2e11 still in the air.png S2e11 gravity falls gravity returned police station.png S2e11 powers point.png Discovering the lab S2e11 attack glitter.png S2e11 stan watch.png s2e11 lab.png S2e11 all three together in blacklight.png S2e11 angry dipper.png S2e11 fail safe page.png Confronting Stan s2e11 don't touch button.png S2e11 about to push the button.png S2e11 family face off.png s2e11 Dipper stubborn set.png s2e11 why should he trust you.png s2e11 just let him explain.png s2e11 brace yourselves.png S2e11 all floating.png S2e11 all floating about.png s2e11 shack weather vane.png s2e11 poor gompers.png S2e11 shack starts to float.png s2e11 floating cab.png s2e11 panicking powers.png s2e11 floating susan.png s2e11 floaing bud.png S2e11 floating town.png S2e11 stan floating.png s2e11 mabel caught up.png s2e11 distressed girl.png S2e11 soos tackles stan.png s2e11 dip struggling.png s2e11 stan getting desperate.png s2e11 floating tears.png S2e11 antigravity tears.png s2e11 thrown back.png S2e11 Mabel about to push button.png s2e11 one press away.png S2e11 Stan confesses.png s2e11 dip birthmark.png S2e11 Mabel has to choose.png S2e11 mabel hanging on to button.png s2e11 mabel must choose.png s2e11 mabel decides to trust.png s2e11 tired stan.png s2e11 grunkle stan i trust you.png s2e11 mab in front of portal.png s2e11 she's gonna blow.png s2e11 dip scream1.png s2e11 dip scream2.png s2e11 dip scream3.png S2e11 stan glowing.png S2e11 stan screaming.png s2e11 soos too.png s2e11 and mabel.png S2e11 shack floating.png S2e11 the end times.png Stan's secret exposed s2e11 cracked relationship.png s2e11 flo mab.png s2e11 flo dip.png s2e11 active portal.png S2e11 the author appears.png S2e11 The Author.png S2e11 six fingers.png S2e11 author reclaims the journal.png s2e11 looking down.png S2e11 author revealed.png s2e11 shocked.png End tag S2e11 Glass Shard Beach.png s2e11 credits cryptogram.png S2e11 end journal page.png Promotional videos S2e11 trailer S2e11 today's the day S2e11 questions promo S2e11 the biggest episode ever promo S2e11 morals of Stan promo S2e11 the end is near promo S2e11 police station audio laments S2e11 police station audio a moment of weakness S2e11 police station audio something cryptic S2e11 Stan Pines puppet police station interview Miscellaneous The Mystery of Gravity Falls countdown.png|Countdown page on The Mystery of Gravity Falls. The Mystery of Gravity Falls Kerprankd.png|The countdown page after the timer expired. S2e11 Matt Brally early brainstorming image.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Mystery Shack bg1.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Mystery Shack bg2.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Mystery Shack bg3.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg1.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg2.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg3.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg4.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg5.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson Ian Worrel, SunJae Lee bg6.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson color keys.jpg S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 2.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 3.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 4.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 5.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 6.png S2e11 Robertryan Cory art 1.jpg S2e11 Robertryan Cory art 2.jpg S2e11 dana terrace author reveal rough animation.gif Promotional art S2e11 dana terrace poster.png|First Promo s2e11 Alonso Ramirez Ramos promo.png|Second Promo S2e11 Online article promo image.jpg|Third and Last Promo Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries ru:Не тот, кем кажется/Галерея